


Sociablity Is A Virtue

by STUMPEDD



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a fucking tease I love it, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Social Anxiety, idk this came to me in a dream and I liked it, its short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STUMPEDD/pseuds/STUMPEDD
Summary: Perhaps this situation wasn’t ideally how he wanted to finally kiss Thomas, but it was a start.





	

Alexander Hamilton hated meetings where he didn’t present. Sure he could interrupt with his opinions but no one ever listened. He most especially hated ones where Thomas Jefferson was the only one presenting. Except, somehow, Alex was happy for the day’s meeting. Him and Thomas had come to a certain settled agreement on this bill and so for once Alex could simply relax and give everyone a break from his angry interjections.

 

As Alex walked to the meeting room, he heard a loud clamber from a broom closet and he froze. He took a step before hearing someone speaking inside. “Shit, shit, shit!” yelled out the voice. Alex hummed, knowing the tone of Thomas’ voice. He turned the door’s knob and opened it. He stared down at Thomas. He laid back against the mess, the position very obviously uncomfortable. His eyes were red and dried tear stains were visible, his breathing hitched and shuttering. “Hamilton...I-Um...I can maybe explain?”

 

Alex held back a laugh. “Please do. Don’t spare any details as well.”

 

Thomas seemed to hesitate as he wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye. “I thought it would be fine. I thought maybe I could present but I...I can’t. There’s going to be so many people and I’m the only presenter. They’ll only focus on me and when I think about it I just-just freak out!” He cried out, tugging at his jacket’s sleeves and avoiding eye contact with Alex.

 

Alexander sighed and sat down on the floor. “I understand. You know, since we agree on this bill I could present for you. All you’ve got to do is sit down and relax.” He held out his hand, showing friendliness for the first time in a long while.

 

Thomas hesitantly reached for Alex’s hand. “You mean it? I mean you don’t like me? Wouldn’t you like to see me suffer or whatever?” He grabbed Alex’s hand and lifted himself up awkwardly.

 

Alex laughed, standing and pulling Thomas up with him. “Either I present the bill or no one does. Besides I’d love to take all the credit for this.” He grinned and quickly realized he still had a grip on Thomas’ hand. Quickly sliding his hand away and letting out an awkward cough, he glanced at his watch. “We should get it all set up and you can give me a quick run through of the slide order.” Thomas nodded in agreement and the two quickly entered the meeting room and went over everything, joking and laughing in between. Thomas quickly sat in the chair nearest to where Alex would be standing as the other employees entered.

 

The presentation went well, Thomas even added side notes on occasion. Everyone at the meeting added their signatures and the light in Thomas’ eyes was something Alex couldn’t comprehend. It wasn’t the first time he’d found himself blushing over something Thomas did. Whenever he was excited or happy he had the widest smile and the sweetest laugh. His voice rose half an octave and he’d go around the whole office in a wonderful and cheerful mood. Even when he was bragging at Alex, it was hard for Alex to be upset. “Hey thanks Alexander,” Thomas said quietly. Alex smiled shyly and looked away with a nod. 

 

Alex finished organizing his papers. With a slight bow towards Thomas, he fled to his office. He quickly shut the door and slid down onto the floor, grinning and blushing. “That fucker is going to be my end,” he muttered to no one in specific. He stared at the signatures, Thomas’ at the very top. Bold and elegant and you’d never assume the man would be in tears hiding in a broom closet over presenting a bill. It was humanizing, and Alex loved that. A knock came at his door and he jumped up, opening it. There stood Thomas, awkwardly pulling at his sleeves again. “You okay there Thomas?” The taller man entered the office as Alex closed the door, never taking his eyes off Thomas.

 

Thomas was silent before looking up and locking gazes with Alex. “Please don’t hate me for what I’m about to do.”

 

“Thomas what are-” he was cut off as the taller man pressed their lips together and gently shoved Alex against the door. Alex’s stomach turned, gripping his stack of papers closer to his body in an attempt to match Thomas’ passion. He huffed at the space in between them and let the papers fall to the ground. He hooked his pointer fingers into Thomas’ belt loops and yanked him closer, the two practically chest to chest. Alex nipped at Thomas’ bottom lip and slowly lifted his leg and rubbed it gently against Thomas’ crotch, grinning at the soft gasp he emitted. Quickly Alex pulled back to catch his breath. “Don’t hate me for what I’m about to do,” he whispered and reached a hand over to the door’s knob and opened it, sliding away and watching Thomas stumble out.

 

“Alexander…” Thomas’ eyes were wide and a flicker of hurt washed through them.

 

Alex grinned and leaned against his door frame, biting his lip. “I’ll email you my address. I’ve got some papers to attend to, if you don’t mind us picking this up later?”

 

Thomas smirked and nodded. “Very well you tease. Don’t bail on me.”

 

Alex laughed. “It’s my own apartment. Not much bailing I can really do. Now you on the other hand, it’s either tonight in private or tomorrow in here with my unlock-able door.” Thomas simply laughed and walked off, the sparkle in his eye Alex adored gleaming. Alex ignored the papers scattered about the ground and rushed quickly to his computer and typed his address in the draft mail. He double checked everything and sent it, blushing madly. He silently walked over to the discarded papers and began cleaning them up. He picked up the signature list and his eyes fell on Thomas’. At the top, big and bold. Perhaps this situation wasn’t ideally how he wanted to finally kiss Thomas, but it was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Im not sure what this is bu t oh well


End file.
